


Lexx: Season 5

by ItCameFromTheDarkZone



Category: Lexx
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromTheDarkZone/pseuds/ItCameFromTheDarkZone
Summary: A fan-written continuation of the Lexx crew's journey following the events of season 4.





	1. Dream Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "Yo Way Yo," Xev and Stan search for a new home. A life-supporting planet is detected by the Little Lexx and contact is made with a research scientists who welcomes them. Meanwhile, Xev has strange visions of Kai.

**Opening Narration: I am the new Lexx. I am still small, but I am the most powerful vessel in the Dark Zone.**

 

_The events of “Yo Way Yo” have left the Earth and the Carrot mothership destroyed. Stan and Xev have left behind the battered remnants of Earth’s star system in search of new home. They continue to traverse the Dark Zone in the Little Lexx, the offspring of their original ship. We rejoin our story’s protagonists several days after Kai’s sacrifice, the extermination of the Carrot probes, and the defeat of Lyekka’s sinister sisters._

 

_We find Xev and Stan asleep in their chosen rooms of the Little Lexx. Little lexx has noticeably grown in its first few days of life but still dwarfs in comparison to the original Lexx. While smaller than its adult predecessor, Little Lexx provides much more room than a crew of two would even need. Xev’s room is not unlike the one she had onboard of the the original Lexx albeit a bit smaller. She sleeps in a familiar round bed. Rather than the remains of a moth, Stan sleeps on a structure reminiscent of a daybed or padded bench. In her room, Xev thrashes in her bed, clearly having a vivid dream._

 

_Xev dreams of Kai and sees scenes of his life and living death. Xev sees Kai’s judgement at his trial for disobedience on Brunnis-2. She sees when he laid dying at the feet of the Divine Shadow. She sees when his memories are restored by crushing the brain of a Divine Predecessor. She sees them kissing after the destruction of the Gigashadow, when she was Zev. This morphs into Kai kissing her as Xev before their battle with the Carrot probes. Xev then sees Kai lying in the Carrot mothership next to the hadron collider moments before his death. The flash of the explosion startles Xev enough to wake her up. As her eyes open and her vision focuses, she sees a figure in front of her. It is Kai._

 

Kai: Xev!

 

 _Kai vanishes, leaving a visibly shaken Xev stunned in her bed. The scene then changes to Xev and Stan eating breakfast in the galley of the Little Lexx. This galley is smaller than the previous one and food seems to be dispensed by an organic cone._ _Stan obviously dislikes the substance they are currently subsisting on._

 

Xev: I’m telling you Stan, I saw him!

 

Stan: Come on Xev it was just a dream.

 

Xev: No, this was AFTER the dream. When I woke up FROM the dream.

 

Stan: Look, I miss Kai too. But it couldn’t have been real. We saw that asteroid get vaporized. Between Fire, Water, and Earth we have been through a lot recently. Maybe that is what is going on here?

 

Xev: Are you saying I’m crazy? * _cluster lizard growl_ *

Stan: No, no! Just stressed. * _Sets down the plastic-looking sheet holding his food_ * And this chow probably isn’t helping. He’s not much better than his parent was at making food that tastes good.

 

Xev: Well, Little Lexx has only had the remains of the planets Lyekka and her sisters left behind to eat. Maybe he will make better food if we find him something more nutritious.

 

Stan: I’m wondering if Lyekka left ANY planets behind at all. Xev, we might be the last two people in the universe...in TWO universes! Which gets me thinking…

 

Xev: No Stan.

 

_Stan throws up his arms in frustration._

 

Stan: What else is new?! Y’know...

 

_Stan is cut off by Little Lexx._

 

Little Lexx: Captain...captain?

 

Stan: Yes Little Lexx, what is it?

 

Little Lexx: There’s a planet nearby. I think there might be life on it. It looks tasty.

 

Xev: A planet with life? We should check it out.

 

Stan: Let’s see what it looks like first. Little Lexx is still a baby and might not know what he is seeing. Also remember that this is the darkest part of the Dark Zone and Prince is still out there somewhere. The chances of this being a BAD planet are very, very high.

 

Xev: Oh come on Stan. There might be food we can eat. And men. Maybe even a nice lady for you to get to know.

 

Stan: Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Little Lexx? * _His hand glows blue with the energy of the key_ *

 

Little Lexx: Yes Captain?

 

Stan: Let’s get a closer look at this planet. And don’t eat it…* _looks at Xev*_...yet.

 

Little Lexx: As you wish, Captain.

 

_Stan walks out of the galley. Xev rolls her eyes but follows him. On the bridge they can see what Little Lexx sees through the many windows in front of them that represent his eyes. The planet whose orbit they are approaching is clearly composed of a large ocean with multiple continents of land visible. The planet is distinguished by a ring surrounding the planet’s middle._

 

Xev: It’s pretty.

 

Stan: Yeah, so was Earth at first glance.

 

Xev: Well I think it looks more like Water did than Earth, and Water wasn’t bad. Weird, but not bad. Wait, what’s that?

 

Stan: What?

 

Xev: That speck there near the edge of the ring. * _Points at screen*_

 

Stan: Little Lexx, zoom in on that speck by the ring.

 

_The image is isolated and magnified until it is clearly viewable by Stan and Xev. The object appears to be a large, artificial satellite orbiting the planet._

 

Stan: What is that?

 

Little Lexx: I do not know Captain. I am young and still learning.

 

Xev: I think that might be a space station.

 

Stan: Oh, like the Luvliner back in the Light Zone. Remember how that turned out?

 

Xev: Well I doubt Schlemmi will be running this one. And this at least looks more advanced than what they had on Earth. So this is probably not another type 13 planet. We might…

 

_Xev is cut off as she notices the colors of her surroundings getting lighter and the light within the bridge getting slightly brighter. She turns to look at Stan, but Kai is standing in his place._

 

Xev: Kai? Is that you? _*Her voice has a slight echo*_

 

Kai: Yes Xev. It’s me. * _His voice shares the same echo*_

 

_Xev runs across the bridge to him, embracing and kissing him._

 

Xev: You’re...real. Solid.

 

Kai: Yes. I am not a spirit.

 

Xev: And you’re warm. So you’re not dead again?

 

Kai: No, I believe that I am still alive.

 

Xev: What is this place? Is this the Dead Zone you met Prince in when you played that game against him?

 

Kai: No, this is something different. I believe this is another pocket universe called the Dream Zone. Beings like the Time Prophet would access it to gain psychic knowledge. I believe the destruction of the hadron collider brought me here.

 

Xev: Dream Zone? Then I did see you earlier. How am I here?

 

Kai: We kissed right before I left to attack the carrot asteroid. The DNA from your saliva must have linked us when the collider broke open the dimensional barrier.

 

Xev: Kai, how do you know all of this.

 

Kai: Even though I am now alive, I still retain the memories of a Divine  Predecessor and those he stole from others.

 

_A ripple goes through the air around them as if it was water._

 

Kai: Our time here is closing for now. I think you and Stan are in danger. I don’t know what threatens you or why, I can just feel it through this place.

 

_The air around them ripples more._

 

Kai: I’m sorry, I will try to reach out to you again later!

 

Zev: Kai!

 

Stan: Kai?

 

_Xev looks at Stan. She is standing where she was on the bridge before entering the Dream Zone._

 

Xev: Stan, we need to….* _Xev is cutoff by Little Lexx*_

 

Little Lexx: Captain, I am detecting a message transmission from the space station.

 

Stan: Oh? Maybe we can get some information about whether this planet is any good or not. Let’s hear the message Little Lexx.

 

_The message is patched through. No video accompanies the man’s voice, but a computerized soundwave dances across the Little Lexx’s screens._

 

Haviz: My name is Dr. Haviz. Greetings from the Vulcan Research Space Station and from the planet Habuvis.

 

Stan: We read you loud and clear. I am Stanley H. Tweedle, captain of the Lexx.

 

Haviz: The Lexx? So you’re on a ship then. Our sensors were reading biological data. We thought that a giant alien insect was passing through the system.

 

Stan: Well, it’s a ship AND a big bug.

 

Haviz: Interesting. You sound human.

 

Stan: We are human. For the most part anyway.

 

Haviz: We?

 

Stan: Me and my friend Xev.

 

Haviz: Interesting.

Stan: We’re looking for a new home. On a good planet. Is Habuvis a good planet, or a bad one?

 

Haviz: I’m not sure what you mean by good or bad?

 

Stan: Well, is it full of evil men in balloon ships? Or does it have lots of food and nice women?

 

Haviz: * _Laughs*_ We definitely don’t have evil people flying around in balloons down there. We do have have plenty of food and nice people. My assistant Dražen and I can accompany you two to the surface. We would like to meet you and maybe get a tour of your ship first though, if you are okay with that.

 

Stan: Um…* _looks at Xev and shrugs his shoulders*_ sure.

 

Haviz: Excellent, we will rendezvous with the Lexx on our scout ships shortly. Over and out.

 

Stan: Over and…..out?

 

Xev: We need to be careful Stanley. Something doesn’t feel right.

 

Stan: Xev, what gives? You’re usually the one that is excited to meet new people and explore new planets. You were just talking about how this planet might be nice and have nice things on it. And Dr. Haviz and his assistant are coming here to us first. They’ll be on our turf when we meet.

 

Xev: Something about Dr. Haviz’s voice. It sounds familiar and something about that makes me very uncomfortable.

 

Stan: Oh. Maybe he is reincarnated from someone we know, like the people on Earth. Okay, we’ll keep our guard up when they are here.

 

Xev: And I just saw Kai again just now on the bridge. I was definitely awake this time. He warned me that we’re in danger.

 

Stan: Oh Xev, I don’t know how to respond to that.

 

Xev: Didn’t you notice I was gone right before we got that transmission? I was with Kai.

 

Stan: What are you talking about? You have been with me since breakfast time and you haven’t left the bridge yet. Xev, I am really starting to worry about you.

 

_Xev stares at Stanley as the scene shifts to the Vulcan research space station. Dr. Haviz and his assistant are in the command bay. They are seated in front of a large computer and video screen array. Dr. Haviz is identical to Dr. Khazan from the MedSat in the Light Zone. He wears a lab coat over a blue t-shirt and khaki-style pants. Dražen, meanwhile, is identical to the mercenary the Lexx crew encountered on Luvliner. He wears a black and silver paramilitary outfit._

 

Dražen: Are we really going over to that bug, Doctor?

 

Dr. Haviz: Absolutely. The trajectory of the alien ship matches the line of disappearing planets our computers detected. The two must be linked.

 

Dražen: You think that they destroyed those planets?

 

Dr. Haviz: That, or they stopped whatever was destroying them. Remember that we lost track of that giant asteroid emitting weird signals before they showed up here. Either way, that ship must be powerful and I want it.

 

_Dražen cocks a weapon that resembles a large black handgun, stands, and holsters it at his waist. A few moments later a round, silver capsule style craft carrying Haviz and Dražen departs the space station for the Little Lexx. Stan and Xev watch the departure from the bridge._

 

Stan: Well, that looks more advanced than the shuttle used on Earth. Definitely not a type 13 planet.

 

Xev: That doesn’t mean they’re not bad.

 

_Moments later, Stan and Xev are in the bay of the Little Lexx. Like other areas of the ship, it resembles that of its parent but on a smaller scale. Haviz’s capsule sits between the last two moths produced by the original Lexx. The seal of the capsule hisses as the front of the sphere containing its window opens to reveal Haviz and Dražen sitting within. Stan looks at Dražen whose image briefly morphs into that of the Luvliner mercenary. Xev looks at Haviz whose image briefly morphs into that of Dr. Khazan._

 

Stan: You!

 

Xev: Khazan! _*Cluster lizard growl*_

 

Haviz: Pardon?

 

Xev: * _Takes a step toward the capsule*_ You’re Dr. Khazan! You killed me!

 

Haviz: I, uh...what?

 

_Dražen hops out of the capsule and draws his weapon, pointing it at Xev. Xev growls again in return._

 

Stan: * _Pointing at Dražen*_ Hey! That’s not something someone from a good planet does!

 

_Dr. Haviz hops out of the craft and places himself between Dražen and Xev, a hand held up toward each one._

 

Haviz: Now now, there’s no need for that Dražen. _*Turns head to Stan and Xev*_ I’m not sure who you think I am or what you mean about me killing you. But I am sure we can be civil about whatever is going on here. I would enjoy a tour of your ship. Afterward we will accompany you to Habuvis as YOUR tour guides. But if you feel in danger by us at any time we will leave. Deal?

 

Stan: * _Moves close to Xev*_ Xev, we do need supplies the Little Lexx doesn’t have yet. What if one of us gets sick or hurt? The Little Lexx doesn’t have a protein regenerator. And Dr. Haviz might just be an archetype and not have anything in common with Dr. Khazan * _Looks at Haviz*_ Yeah okay, we’ll show you around.

 

_Dražen holsters his weapon and Xev composes herself. However, she still glares at the two as they all leave the bay. Some time passes and the groups enters the bridge of the Little Lexx._

 

Stan: And this is the bridge.

 

Haviz: Interesting. This is where you steer your ship? I don’t see any dashboard or computers. How do you control the Lexx?

 

Stan: Honestly I’m not comfortable revealing that just yet.

 

Haviz: Well, our scanners on the space station showed a small, unique energy signature within your ship. * _Pulls out a small device resembling a smartphone from his lab coat and looks at the screen*_ This energy signature seems to be associated with you.

 

Stan: That’s...that’s right. I hold the key to the Little Lexx within me.

 

Haviz: I bet I can find a way to seperate it from you.

 

_Components of Haviz’s device shift around until it resembles a taser-like weapon, an electric charge crackles across two prongs on its top. Stan holds up his hands and steps back._

 

Xev: I knew it was you! _*Growls and moves towards Haviz*_

 

Haviz: Dražen!

 

_Dražen grabs Xevs wrist while unholstering his weapon once again._

 

Dražen: Uh uh uh sweetheart.

 

_Kai’s image appears in front of Xev._

 

Kai: Xev!

 

_The air around Kai, Xev, and Dražen ripples and they are brought to the Dream Zone. Instead of of being reminiscent of the Little Lexx’s bridge, it now appears as a shadowy, misty area. Dražen lets go of Xev._

 

Dražen: What’s happened, what did you do?!

 

_Dražen points his weapon at Xev as Kai lifts his arm and fires his brace. It’s familiar sound cries through the air as the brace slices into Dražen’s chest. Dražen’s now lifeless body falls to the ground and his weapon clatters out of his hand._

 

Xev: Kai, you saved me.

 

Kai: Yes, and now we must save Stan Khazan’s reincarnation.

 

Xev: We? You mean…

 

Kai: Yes, I can leave this place now that I have someone I can trade places with * _Looks at Dražen’s body*_

 

 _Kai then takes takes Xev’s hand_ _and the air ripples around them again as they are brought back to the bridge. Upon seeing Haviz threatening Stan, Xev emits a cluster lizard roar and lizard-rolls at a now confused Haviz. Xev slaps Haviz’s weapon out of his hand before opening her mouth and grabbing his shoulders. Stan winces as a crunching sound signifies that Xev is devouring Haviz. Xev lets go of Haviz’s now headless body which flops onto the floor of the bridge._

 

Stan: Oh, that was just….* _Looks at Kai*_ Kai?!

 

Kai: Hello Stan, it is very good to see you again.

 

Xev: See? I told you I wasn’t crazy.

 

Stan: How are you here? Are you alive or alive-dead?

 

Kai: I am very much alive and I will explain everything to you.

 

Xev: And now that you’re here Kai, you can help us explore this new planet.

 

Stan: You want to go down there after what just happened?

 

Xev: You said it yourself Stan, we need supplies that the Little Lexx can’t provide. And we do need to find a home at some point.

 

Stan: Yeah, okay. At least we have our crew back together. Minus one homicidal robot head.

 

Xev: Well, let’s head down and see what Habuvis has to offer.

 

 _The scene pans down past the three and the floor of the bridge to show 790’s deactivated head still within the depths of the Little Lexx. The left corner of the robot head is missing but otherwise is still intact._  
  
  
  


 


	2. Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Stan, Xev, and Kai finally find a friendly world in the Dark Zone. However, everything might not be what a it appears. Will a familiar face need to save the Lexx crew from the citizens of the planet Habuvis?

**Opening Narration: I am the new Lexx. I am still small, but I am the most powerful vessel in the Dark Zone.**

 

_We join Xev and Stan in a moth piloted by Kai, who they have been recently reunited with. The moth flies above the waters of one of Habuvis’ oceans towards a continent. Clearly inhabited by an intelligent civilization, the crew can see a city filled with silver and glass-like buildings. Many of these buildings could be described as skyscrapers as they easily surpass 500 ft in height._

 

Stan: Kai, one thing I am wondering is that Prince visited you as Death. Yet here you are alive, well, and uninjured.

 

Kai: I believe I was dead from my wounds in the fight against the Carrot mothership and the hadron collider explosion that transported me to the Dream Zone. At least for a few minutes. Then I woke up in the Dream Zone and made contact with Xev.

 

Stan: So how are you in one piece now?

 

Kai: The only explanation I can think of is I still had some remnants of protoblood in my body that healed my injuries.  

 

Xev: But why did Prince come to announce a death if your death wasn’t going to be permanent? You didn’t see him the first time you died.  Not that I’m complaining, * _takes Kai’s free hand in hers and smiles*_ it’s just hard to understand what rules Prince plays by.

 

Kai: * _Smiles back*_ I understand and share your suspicions. I’m not sure that even Prince is aware of what rules he plays by.

 

Xev: What do you mean?

 

Kai: I don’t think he truly understands either the extent or limitations of what he can know or do. Since we entered the Dark Zone we have disrupted his role and affairs through our actions. On Fire and Water, Prince seemed to exist as different essences. Each had its own purposes and sets of knowledge based on providing justice to the souls of the departed. I met one of these in the center of Fire who seemed separate from the version of Prince that ruled the planet. When Fire and Water were destroyed, Prince had to adjust to a new role on Earth as a single being who was more human than before. Now, without the Earth, he must adapt to being unbound in this universe and exist in whatever form he takes now. Basically, he is as lost in the Dark Zone as we are.

 

Stan: So he’s not all-knowing or all-powerful. That’s comforting, I guess.

 

_The moth hovers over an area that appears to be the central square of the city. The moth delivers its familiar chirp before gently descending to the ground. Several citizens in clothes that resemble white linens stop their daily activities to watch. They all smile. The silver buildings and white walkways connecting them appear impeccably clean and well-maintained. An individual whose white linen clothing is trimmed with gold fabric walks down the steps of an official looking building and moves to the front of the onlookers. He is accompanied by a woman who appears to be in her late 30s or early forties. She has short dark hair and carries a device the size of a clipboard with her that likely functions as a handheld computer. It is composed of a see-through glasslike material. The man in the gold trimmed clothing speaks:_

 

Tylor: Greetings visitors. I am Governor Tylor. * _Gestures to the woman next to him*_ And this is our lead scientist, Dr. Mata.

 

Mata: Welcome to to Habuvis.

 

Xev: I’m Xev of B3K, this is Stanley Tweedle, and this is Kai, last of the Brunnen G. You don’t seem too surprised for someone who just watched an alien craft land in their city. * _Looks around at the smiling crowd*_ You or your citizens.

 

Tylor: * _Chuckles*_ Oh, we’ve encountered a few visitors from other worlds before. Our scientists have also studied several living planets through our telescope systems. I assume you were brought here on the large insect-like craft? Our scientists on the research station informed me of your approach. Though, we haven’t received any recent reports about your arrival from Dr. Haviz.

 

Xev: Oh, strange.

 

_Xev looks uneasily at Stan and Kai. Stan shrugs his shoulders._

 

Tylor: So, what brings you to Habuvis?

 

Xev: We are looking for nice planets to get supplies from or to even make our home on.

 

Mata: Did something bad happen to your homeworld?

 

Xev: Yes. Well actually, our home universe itself was destroyed by a crazy scientist named Mantrid.

 

Tylor: You mean you came from another universe?

 

Kai: Yes, the Light Zone.

 

Mata: Fascinating, so there is more than one universe.

 

Kai: There was. Now there is just the Dark Zone.

 

Tylor: Wait, our planet is in the Dark Zone? That sounds bad.

 

Kai: It is.

 

Stan:...BUT were are hoping that doesn’t mean there aren’t good planets and good people in the entire universe.

 

Xev: Yes, we did meet some good people on the last planet we visited. Earth.

 

Tylor: And you didn’t want to stay there?

 

Xev: Well, we did try to make a home there. We even got a house and I got a job. But the planet was getting invaded by carrot probes.

 

Stan: Yeah, and this evil guy Prince was pretty much running the whole world. And then the Earth got destroyed by a psychotic robot head.

 

Mata: Fascinating. That could help explain the vanishing planets and star systems that our equipment has reported.

 

Tylor: Well, you three have come at an excellent time! We celebrate our town’s founding with a festival and a feast tomorrow. We would love to have visitors from another world...err...universe as our guests of honor.

 

Mata: Yes, and I would love to ask you more questions about the Light and Dark Zones.

 

Tylor: * _Chuckles*_ There’ll be plenty of time for that later Doctor. Let’s take our guests to their accommodations. I’m sure they would like to relax and have something to eat.

 

_Tylor places his hands on Kai and Xev’s backs to lead them and Stan down one of the walkways._

 

Mata: Of course Governor Tylor.

 

Stan: Yes, anything besides than what the Little Lexx makes! Oh, and I wanted to ask about the women on this planet…

 

_The scene shifts to a large room that resembles a hotel suite. Stan, Xev, and Kai are in a communal living area of the suite. Off to the side are doors to private bedrooms and a bathroom. Kai and Xev are sitting next to each other on a loveseat while Stan sits at a round dining table that has a bowl of fruit and a platter of breads on it. In his hands is an apple that he smells before biting it and chewing with a huge smile._

 

Stan: Mmmmmm, yes! Real food!

 

Xev: Stanley, what do you think about this city?

 

Stan: What do you mean? The people are nice and they have food.

 

Xev: They’re too nice. It was creepy how everyone in the city smiled nonstop at us.

 

Stan: Oh come on Xev, you’re worried about people being “too nice?”

 

Kai: I agree with Xev. I have only had my emotions back for a short time now, but the behavior of the people here does not seem normal.

 

Stan: Well, maybe it just seems weird because we’re used to being attacked by evil people from Fire.

 

Xev: So you admit it's strange though?

 

Stan: Fine, it’s strange how they smile! But that doesn’t mean they’re bad, right? Remember, you said being weird doesn’t always mean someone is evil.

 

Xev: I remember.

 

Stan: Okay, so can we please give this place a chance.

 

_Xev and Kai look at each other before looking back at Stan._

 

Kai: Okay Stanley, we will give Habuvis a chance for you.

 

Stan: Thank you.

 

_The scene shifts to that evening. Xev is next to Kai in the bed of one of the private rooms._

 

Xev: Kai…

 

Kai: Yes Xev?

 

Xev: You are alive now.

 

Kai: Yes.

 

Xev: But you seem to act similar to when you...weren’t.

 

Kai: I have acted without...my feelings...for over four thousand years. Now that I have them back, I think it might be some time before I am able to completely integrate them into who I am now.

 

Xev: So, what about your feelings for me?

 

Kai: _*Smiles*_ Those are very much integrated already.

 

_Kai and Xev kiss and embrace. The scene shifts to Stanley’s room where Stan is suddenly disturbed by the sounds of love-making next door. This includes happy yells from Xev and Kai, cluster lizard shrieks, and loud banging against the wall._

 

Stan: Oh come on!

 

_Stan rolls his eyes and gets out of his bed. He goes out on the balcony attached to the suite the Lexx crew is staying in. He glances up at the night sky and smiles at the stars. His attention is then drawn to the walkway beneath the balcony. A male resident of the city stumbles along, disoriented and weeping. He takes out device that looks like a mix between a pen and syringe. He injects its contents into the veins of his forearm. Within moments a smiles crosses his face and he regains his coordination before continuing down the walkway._

 

Stan: What the?

 

Female Voice: Stanley!

 

_Stan turns his head to the next door balcony. The silhouette of a person can be seen hunched on its railing._

 

Female Voice: Don’t eat the food at the feast tomorrow. Don’t touch the Elation!

 

Stan: Who are you? What’s “Elation?”

 

The silhouette jumps from the railing and onto a nearby tree branch before disappearing into the night.

 

Xev: Stan, who are you talking to?

 

_Stan turns around to see Xev and Kai in the doorway to the balcony._

 

Stan: There was some strange woman out here. She knew my name!

 

Xev: Did you recognize her?

 

Stan: No, I couldn’t see her face. She told me not to eat the food tomorrow and then she jumped into the trees like some kind of animal.

 

Xev: Why did she say not to eat the food?

 

Stan: I’m not sure. She said something about staying away from “Elation.” Before that I saw some guy down there acting weird and injecting himself with something. You were right Xev, something weird is going on. We should leave.

 

Kai: Let me see what equipment I can get from Dr. Mata before we leave. We should try to be as self-sufficient on the Little Lexx before trying to find another living planet.

 

Stan: Okay, but we should leave as soon as we can.

 

Xev: I agree with Stan.

 

 _Kai’s face becomes stern as they all look into the trees where Stan’s visitor vanished. The scene changes to the following day. Kai is with Dr. Mata in a large laboratory that could also be seen as a storage room. It is practically filled to the brim with various machines, technology components, chemicals, and computers. Kai is examining some of these components in his hands_.

 

Kai: The technology of your planet is impressive compared to that of the Earth. This should be sufficient for me to recreate many of the technological components of our ship that we lost when the Lexx regenerated into its new lifecycle.

 

Mata: Oh, you’re a scientist then?

 

Kai: No. I was a warrior for a short time. Then I died and became an assassin for the Divine Order. Now that I am alive again in this new universe I am not sure what I am yet. I do retain the scientific knowledge of a former overlord of my home universe that I absorbed. Stanley also has a mechanical inclination. Between the two of us we should be able to make great use of these parts.

 

Mata: Well, it sounds like you just might be a scientist now.

 

_Mata smiles as Kai returns to examining the equipment._

 

Kai: Are you sure that you are okay with us taking some of your machines and parts to our ship?

 

Mata: Yes, as you can see * _gestures around the laboratory*_ I am a bit of a hoarder. Plus, you are getting it in exchange for information about your original universe so we both benefit.

 

Kai: I was born in the Light Zone, but my people originally came from a planet here in this universe.

 

Mata: Wait, your companion Xev said you are the “last of the Brunnen-G,” correct?

 

Kai: That is correct.

 

_Mata hops on a seat in front of one of her many computers and begins typing rapidly._

 

Mata: Some of our previous visitors from other worlds shared data with us including stories about other cultures. Was your ancestors’ homeworld called ...* _Mata scans the screen of results with her eyes*_...Brunnis?

 

Kai: That is correct. When Brunnis-1’s sun began to go supernova, my ancestors relocated to a new planet that we called Brunnis-2 in the Light Zone.

 

Mata: So that world did exist?

 

Kai: Yes. Even after my people left, Brunnis-1 remained as a repository of our culture and was maintained by computer systems. I was able to visit that world shortly before the systems failed and Brunnis-1 was completely destroyed. That was over 4,000 years ago.

 

Mata: Interesting. The people that shared these records with us, the Zatorians, thought that Brunnis and its people were just a legend. Their writings said that the Brunnen-G relocated to a new planet in response to a great evil that threatened two universes.

 

Kai: I believe that writing refers to the Insect Civilization that my people fought against.

 

Mata: What happened?

 

Kai: The Brunnen-G nearly destroyed all of the Insects. One remained, though, and it managed to transfer its essence into human hosts that became known as the Divine Shadow. In time, the Divine Order controlled most of the Light Zone. Eventually, the Divine Shadow attacked Brunnis-2 and wiped out my people. I alone was reanimated as the personal assassin of the Divine Shadow and became the last of the Brunnen G. I served the Divine Order for two thousand years without knowledge of who I was when I was alive. After I met Stan and Zev, I regained my memories and was able to help finally end the Divine Order.

 

Mata: Fascinatinating…

 

Kai: May I ask you a question? What is “Elation?”

 

Mata: _*Stops looking at her computer screen suddenly*_ Oh, you’ve heard about that already. It is a medication that is provided to all the citizens of Habuvis.

 

Kai: It’s offered to everyone? Is your population sick?

 

Mata: Oh, no...Well I suppose it is how you look at it. The people of Habuvis have a long history of being prone to violence and other negative behaviors. This led us to become a deeply divided planet just decades ago. Habuvians waged constant wars against each other until our global population of two billion was reduced to a few thousand. A new, singular government for the planet was formed. Their first priority was to find a way to suppress the negative tendencies of our citizens.

 

Kai: Elation.

 

Mata: Yes. The scientists following the great wars developed Elation. It is a drug with powerful antidepressant, antipsychotic, and anti-anxiety properties. After the atrocities they witnessed during war, most citizens voluntarily began taking Elation. Elation worked as it was supposed to and we were able to reconstruct society into the great city you are in now.

 

Kai: And you are celebrating the end of the wars today. Perhaps Elation is how you were able to escape the self-destruction that technological progress brings to some planets.

 

Mata: Perhaps.

 

Kai: You do not constantly smile like other citizens. Do you not take Elation yourself?

 

Mata: High ranking officials including scientists are not required to take Elation. Or at least not as much as a regular citizen.

 

Kai: Required? You mean your citizens no longer have a choice in taking it?

 

Mata: Taking Elation was voluntary until fairly recently. An increasingly violent group opposed to Elation and our society has developed. Making Elation mandatory was one way we tried to reduce the group’s strength.

 

Kai: And dosing the food at tonight’s celebration is another way.

 

Mata: Wha...how did you know about that?

 

Kai: I believe the rebels are aware of your plans for the feast.

 

_The scene shifts outdoors to the festival. Music is playing and the sound of people celebrating is rampant. Near a buffet table loaded with different foods, Stan reaches his hand toward a roast turkey. His hand is slapped away by Xev._

 

Stan: Ow! Why did you do that Xev?!

 

Xev: That woman said not to eat any of the food today.

 

Stan: _*Still holding his hurt hand with his other*_ Oh come on, that was just some crazy lady. She jumped into the trees for crying out loud.

 

Xev: It’s better to be safe than sorry. Maybe whatever you saw that guy injecting himself with really is in the food. You don’t want to turn into a smiling weirdo, do you?

 

Stan: Okay, good point. Let’s go find Kai before I can hear my stomach growling above the music. 

 

_Governor Tylor appears behind Stan and Xev and stops them from moving away from the table of food by putting his arms around their shoulders._

 

Tylor: And how are my distinguished guests doing this evening?

 

Stan: Oh, governor. We were just going to find our friend Kai so he could join us for the festival.

 

_Stan and Xev try to move away but Tylor holds on to them._

 

Tylor: But you should really try some of the food before you run off.

 

Stan: We will. It looks great, really! But we don’t want to be rude and start eating without Kai.

 

_Stan and Xev try to pull away again and Tylor grabs ahold of their shoulders. Revelers at the festival begin gathering around the three, their smiles now even more menacing. Xev growls at Tylor who appears startled by the sound. All are instantly distracted as explosions blast out the windows of nearby buildings and the party-going citizens are swarmed by people dressed in ragged, militant clothing._

 

Tylor: It’s the rebels! Stop them! _*He is punched out by a quickly moving figure*_

 

Woman: Run!

 

_The woman places her hands on Stan and Xev’s backs and pushes them out of the dangerous commotion. Once they have some distance from the fight, Stan and Xev turn around to see that their savior is Giggerotta. She wears an outfit similar to that of the season one movies. However, the outfit appears to be fabric stitched together rather than skins. There is fur lining the neckline of her top much like a boa and the top itself is now short sleeve. Her hair is still somewhat unkempt, but has highlighted streaks throughout it._

 

Xev: Giggerotta!

 

Giggerotta: Hello girlfriend.

 

Xev: So you remember who we are? And who you are? How?

 

Giggerotta: Giggerotta thinks that Elation helped us remember who we are after we woke up on Habuvis one day.

 

Stan: So did you just save us so that you can eat us?

 

Giggerotta: _*Makes a disgusted face*_ No, we don’t...like to eat people anymore.

 

Xev: Why not?

 

Giggerotta: We...I...think that is the Elation too. Elation makes everyone else crazy but it makes Giggerotta...me..sane.

 

Xev: Who were those people that attacked the festival? Were they with you?

 

Giggerotta: The rebels of Habuvis. No, I was not “with” them. I stayed with them out of necessity. Elation does not affect me the same way as the citizens so I couldn’t fit in at the city. The rebels don’t take Elation, but they are crazy in other ways I don’t want a part of.

 

Stan: So why did you save us then? Why did you warn us to stay away from Elation?

 

Giggerotta: I woke up on this world and then I remembered who I was before. So I have pretty much been alone on this planet. I saw you arrive and finally saw people I truly “knew.”  I didn’t want you to become like the others and get stuck here too. I also know you are my only chance of leaving Habuvis.

 

Stan: Hey now. Thank you for saving us an all, but I don’t think we can take you… _*Stan gets cut off by Xev*_

 

Xev: We can discuss this after we find Kai, Stan.

 

Stan: Right, let’s get to Dr. Mata’s lab.

 

_Back at Mata’s lab, Kai and Dr. Mata visibly react to the violent noises coming from the city. Mata runs to the window. She sees the rebels viciously attacking the citizens at the celebration with random implements such as large sticks, pieces of chairs, and knives. Some citizens fight back while still wearing maniacal smiles. Some are beaten to unconsciousness._

 

Mata: It’s the rebels! They’re killing everyone at the festival!

 

Kai: I must find Stan and Xev. You should come with me so I can protect you.

 

Mata: No, I am going to stop the rebels for good and see the vision of our city’s founders come to fruition. _*Turns to a large silver tank with pipes that lead into the wall. A box with dials on it sits on the front of the tank*_ With this I will be able to dose everyone outside with Elation once and for all. It will take me 15 minutes to get ready. If you don’t want to become permanent residents, I suggest you find your friends and leave before then.

 

Kai: Very well. Goodbye, Doctor.

 

_Kai opens the door of the lab to leave and immediately fires his brace before stepping out. His brace can be heard firing repeatedly as he makes his way through the crowd of fighting citizens and rebels. Mata turns back to the tank. Before she can finish adjusting the settings rebels crash in through the lab’s windows and doors. Mata turns towards her attackers, horrified and he hands up. The view turns the shadow of Mata and her attackers, with their silhouettes indicating that she is being bludgeoned to death by their weapons. Back in the in the courtyard of the city, Stan, Xev, and Giggerota are trying to navigate through the violent crowd toward Mata’s lab. Xev causes a few people to jump back by growling and arching towards them. Stan cowers as Giggerota punches out another attacker._

 

Xev: Kai!

 

Kai: Xev! _*Fires his brace at another attacker approaching the group before running up to the others*_ We need to get to the lab, get the supplies we need, and get back to the Little Lexx as quickly as possible. _*Pauses a moment in surprise*_ Giggerota?

 

Giggerota: Hello assassin. Try not to throw me over a railing this time. _*Winks at him*_

 

Stan: We’ll explain later, let’s go!

 

_Back in the lab, the crew finds Mata’s body on the floor._

 

Xev: Well that’s...unfortunate.

 

Kai: Maybe not completely unfortunate. _*Looks at the controls of the tank*_ It looks like the rebels stopped her before she could start the countdown of this device. She was planning on massively dosing the entire population with Elation in the next few minutes.

 

Stan: Oh...so we’re not in danger of becoming one of those smiling freaks now?

 

Kai: No, but we should still work quickly before the rebels find us again.

 

Stan: Right.

 

_The crew splits apart to gather different supplies. Giggerota spots a shelf with the pen-syringes of Elatin. She grabs them and stuffs them into a nearby satchel that she then ties around her race. The scene shifts to the moth flying toward the Little Lexx. In its feet it carries various pieces of equipment in an organic net. The inside of the moth is understandably crowded with the inclusion of Giggerotta. The four push against each other comedically. The scene shifts to the four walking on to the bridge of the Little Lexx. Giggerota is clearly astonished and looking around. Stan looks at her._

 

Stan: So we’re really just letting her onboard?

 

Xev: She seems different now, I say we give her a chance. It might be nice to have another woman around to talk to. If she causes any trouble we can just drop her off on the next planet we find.

 

Stan: She has eaten people!

 

Xev: So have I. It doesn’t mean I’m going to have you for dinner Stanley.

 

Kai: And you let Lyekka stay on the Lexx as a crewmember even though she almost exclusively ate humans.

 

Stan: But Lyekka wasn’t evil.

 

Xev: Giggerota didn’t seem so evil when she saved us from getting killed by the rebels today.

 

Stan: Okay fine. She can stay for now. Speaking of almost getting killed on Habuvis, maybe I should let the Little Lexx eat the planet.

 

Xev: Stan, there are still people living there.

 

Stan: Yeah, crazy people! And they’re killing each other anyway. What do you think Kai?

 

Kai: We do not know how much Elation is left on Habuvis or how it would affect Little Lexx if he were to ingest it. I would advise against letting him eat it.

 

Stan: _*Looks at Habuvis on the screen before pointing at it*_ Okay, how about the rings? No one is living there and I doubt there is any Elation stored away on the rocks.

 

_Stan turns to Kai and Xev. Xev throws up her arms in a “why not?” gesture. Stan turns back to the screen smiling._

 

Stan: Little Lexx. _*Hand glows blue*_

 

Little Lexx: Yes Captain?

 

Stan: Feel free to eat the rings around Habuvis.

 

Little Lexx: Thank you, Captain.

 

_The Little Lexx moves closer to Habuvis and begins consuming the rocks that construct its rings. On Habuvis, the fighting momentarily ceases as the rebels and citizens stop to see the rings vanishing from the sky where dawn is now breaking. Back on the Little Lexx, the crew is still on the bridge._

 

Xev: Giggerotta. Since you don’t eat people anymore and didn’t eat at the feast, you must be hungry. I’ll show you where the galley is.

 

Giggerotta: Thank you girlfriend….I mean Xev.

 

Stan: Yeah, I hope you like having weird Lexx goop for supper. Say, what do you hunger for now that you don’t like to eat people?

 

_Giggerota smiles and winks at Stan before turning around and following Xev off the bridge. Stan glances at Kai before turning back to the Screen._

 

Stan: Little Lexx, let’s find the next planet in the weird universe _*hand glows blue again_

 

_The Little Lexx moves away from the now ringless Habuvis and accelerates out of its star system. Back on Habuvis the smiling citizens and rebels once again stop fighting to look up at an unnaturally clouding sky. Though it was just morning a moment ago, darkness now rapidly spreads across the sky in black, misty swaths. Habuvis, from the view of space, is cast in a shadowed appearance. A deep, loud, ominous voice seems to bellow from every direction._

 

Ominous Voice: All will fall under my shadow!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
